PS-OC participants will have access to an extensive array of shared facilities to address the nanobiotechnology and nanofabrication needs of the Center. As the lead institution, Cornell will coordinate much of this core support. The array of capabilities for nanotechnology fabrication, characterization and development and biological imaging on the Cornell campus is unparalleled. Duffield Hall advances research by bringing together nanotechnology related projects in one building near the center of the Ithaca campus, specifically designed to encourage an interactive working environment. The PS-OC administration will be located in Duffield Hall, an ideal location from which to interact with established research centers. We will build on the successes of the Nanobiotechnology Center, which is also housed in Duffield, and through a close partnership with the NBTC, make extensive use of that organization's facilities infrastructure.